Dietary supplementation with creatine is an approved and accepted means for increasing muscle performance, and increasing muscle mass. Most current commercial applications involving creatine supplementation use the creatine monohydrate form as the primary embodiment. A limitation of creatine supplements using the creatine monohydrate form is that the products have low aqueous solubility and require relatively large doses of creatine be consumed with large amounts of fluid. The physiochemical properties of creatine monohydrate are such that oral absorption is limited. There are other salt forms including creatine citrate (creatine effervescent) and creatine pyruvate that have been patented and marketed as improvements over creatine monohydrate. Despite the various salt forms currently marketed, there is an unmet need for an improved form of creatine that could be taken in a more convenient dosage form and have better oral absorption characteristics.